


The Drunken Elvenking

by kiaealterego



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Translation Available
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiaealterego/pseuds/kiaealterego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Battaglia delle Cinque Armate si è conclusa con la vittoria di Elfi, Nani e Uomini.<br/>È il momento di mettere da parte le differenze e festeggiare, sulla piana e negli accampamenti, e la musica e i canti sono allegri.<br/>Ma c'è una canzone in particolare che attira l'attenzione di Thranduil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drunken Elvenking

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Drunken Elvenking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687872) by [kiaealterego](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiaealterego/pseuds/kiaealterego)



La musica è allegra, mentre il vino scorre, grazie alla generosità degli Elfi e degli Uomini, e tutti ballano e cantano attorno ai grandi falò.

Suono un giro di accordi a vuoto, battendo il piede a tempo. Gli Uomini battono le mani, c’è chi ha già riconosciuto la canzone.

 

_Il Re degli Elfi si allontana dalla Festa una bella sera,_

_E si può vedere da come cammina che la botte di vino più piena non era_

_Barcolla fino a che in piedi più non resiste_

_Inciampa e sull’erba accanto alla via si assopisce_

_Ring ding diddle iddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh_

_Inciampa e sull’erba accanto alla via si assopisce_

 

Gli Uomini fischiano e ridono. Il Re degli Elfi in persona si è fermato e mi fissa, il suo sguardo incuriosito.  

Le mie orecchie sono calde, devono essere rosse. Fortuna che i miei capelli le coprono! È difficile essere una cantrice di per sè, ma lo è di più, se canti al Re degli Elfi una canzone popolare _sul_ Re degli Elfi.

 

_Due ragazze giovani e belle di lì passano_

_E una dice all’altra con gli occhi che brillano_

_Guarda quello, così forte e meraviglioso d’aspetto, degli Elfi è il Re_

_Chissà se ciò che si racconta è vero, che sotto la veste vestito non è_

_Ring ding diddle iddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh_

_Chissà se ciò che si racconta è vero, che sotto la veste vestito non è_

 

Il Re degli Elfi sorride mentre canto, e prende anche lui a battere le mani.

 

_Si avvicinano al Re dormiente, il più silenziose possibile_

_Sollevano la sua veste così che ciò che cela per lor sia visibile_

_Ed ecco, sotto i loro occhi, al di sotto degli abiti del Re_

_Più di quello che l’Uno gli ha donato alla nascita altro non c’è_

_Ring ding diddle iddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh_

_Più di quello che l’Uno gli ha donato alla nascita altro non c’è_

 

Attorno a me scoppiano risate maliziose e qualcuno lancia un'occhiata al Re degli Elfi. Lui sorride, la curva delle sue labbra indulgente, e scuote la testa, continuando a battere le mani.

 

_Lo ammirano per un momento, poi una dice: “Dobbiamo andare,_

_Lasciamo un regalo al nostro amico, prima di continuare”._

_Come dono un nastro di seta blu legato a fiocco lasciano_

_Attorno al bel pacco che le vesti alzate del Re mostrano_

_Ring ding diddle iddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh_

_Attorno al bel pacco che le vesti alzate del Re mostrano_

 

La mia faccia ora deve essere rossa come le mie orecchie tanto è calda, ma non sbaglio gli accordi né la mia voce trema incerta. Perché lui si era fermato quando lei aveva iniziato a cantare!

 

_Ora la natura chiama e verso gli alberi va barcollando il Re_

_Dietro un cespuglio, solleva la veste e da quello che vede stordito è_

_Con voce sorpresa a ciò che ha di fronte dice convinto:_

_“O ragazzo non so dove sei stato, ma di sicuro il primo premio hai vinto!”_

_Ring ding diddle iddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh_

_“O ragazzo non so dove sei stato, ma di sicuro il primo premio hai vinto!”_

 

Il pubblico applaude e le mie dita eseguono il passaggio finale mentre il tempo rallenta e concludo la canzone. La mia faccia è di sicuro rossa come una ciliegia e il cuore mi batte a mille, ma mi alzo lo stesso e faccio la riverenza, allargando le braccia.

Il Re degli Elfi mi fissa, le sue labbra curve in un sorriso e una luce divertita negli occhi. Una coppia di Elfi, uno con un tamburo e uno con un flauto, si siedono accanto a me e iniziano una melodia ritmata. Li guardo con gli occhi sgranati, mentre gli Uomini che sono attorno a loro si mettono a ballare su quelle note.

Il Re degli Elfi si avvicina a me.

«Dove hai imparato questa canzone?»

Mi inchino ancora.

«Nell’Est, Vostra Maestà». È strano che la mia voce non abbia tremato. Le mie mani iniziano a essere sudaticce e temo che mi chieda di suonare qualcosa di difficile. È evidente che i cantori e i bardi elfici sono molto più bravi degli Uomini. Farei una figuraccia.

«Ne conosci altre?»

Ecco, come temevo. «Conosco molte ballate e canzoni, Vostra Maestà».

«Quante sul Re degli Elfi?»

Prendo tempo fingendo di controllare le corde del liuto. Qui, forse, potrei guadagnarci qualcosa. Ma come posso rivaleggiare con la bravura degli Elfi?

«Nell’Est siete una leggenda, Maestà, di voi si sa solo che siete un grande estimatore di vino. Molte sono le canzoni e le ballate che parlano di voi».

«Come questa?»

Chino la testa.

«Come questa».

**Author's Note:**

> Questo succede quando ascolti [la nuova di Avicii](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hzdIoghbFzg) che ti ricorda una canzone che hai suonato ad un concerto ([Legends and Heroes - Patrik on the railway](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3fhgGDsCXT8)) che ti porta a seguire i video suggeriti da YouTube sulle canzoni popolari. E questa è la versione col Re degli Elfi di "[The Drunken Scotsman](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MZ35SOU9HTM)"
> 
> C'è bisogno di più canzoni così.
> 
> _#masochismoestremo_
> 
> **_kiaealterego_ **
> 
> P.s. È la prima volta che faccio una cosa del genere, spero che non faccia venire i brividi a chi effettivamente sa adattare canzoni da una lingua a un’altra ^^”


End file.
